


Reassurance

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Don't Judge Me, F/M, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, following my own headcannons for underfell ok so, i realize i have sans mentioning the reader isnt blonde so, lol, reader is not blonde, sorry for the blonde readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: It's been awhile since the two of you were any form of intimate, you begin to question whether or not he even still loves you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> > Me and a group of friends were doing art/writing trades and I told them to gimme fluffy prompts and a character. This is a UF!Papy x Reader for one of my peeps~  
> > As always, I like to wait awhile before sharing it to the public. So here you go~  
> > If you'd like to know my UF headcanon's I'd be more than happy to share, just ask and ye shall receive.  
> > Also, happy halloween. <3

 

Things had always been like this, you weren’t sure why you had a need for things to be different.

 

But the thoughts lingered on no matter what you did, lately you’ve been trying your best to simply push it aside. Did things always need to change when you got into a relationship? Was it that bad if things stayed the same? 

In the end it was just the way he was, and it couldn’t be helped… in fact, you recalled that the day you two truly got together he had warned you of what was to come. Someone who lacked a soul had trouble  _ feeling things, _ and it couldn’t exactly be helped… you couldn’t  _ force _ Papyrus to suddenly sprout emotions whenever you demanded them.

 

It was expected for a soulless skeleton to have attachment issues, but you had thought things improved since then. You had thought things improved because, well, you two were dating… right? 

 

For someone who claimed to barely understand something like  _ love _ , he felt something so genuine with you that he had a need to be with you(or in a sense, to  _ keep you _ ). He could never understand why he liked you, he just knew that he did. He knew he loved you, but he didn’t know why or how it came to be… which, in the beginning was rather romantic and sweet. Of course, this was the beginning.

 

_ It had been a long time since the beginning.  _

 

You were reaching a comfortable state that, well, you were concerned about how comfortable you were getting.

 

Sure, things had technically improved a lot more than when you two had first met. You still remember when you had trekked all through the underground in hopes of finding a way out, and suddenly bumping into the skeleton brothers; Papyrus and Sans. Other than Toriel who wanted to kill you for the sake of mercy, Papyrus was all too eager to capture you to bring you to Asgore himself; as a means of finally reaching his dreams of being in the Royal Guard. Humans, back then, were hunted and hoarded like animals. If not that, they were simply killed to take their souls in hopes of escaping the underground. You were the last and final hope of their escape, the monsters only needed your soul in order for the barrier to break down and for them to wander among the surface to do what you had feared most at the time; wreak havoc and destroy humanity as a whole. They had every right to hate humans, they had every right to seek revenge for forcing them underground… but what they were feeling wasn’t truly hatred, it was simply a need to live.

 

After all, they all had no soul… there was this undying thirst to feel something, _anything._ They were forced underground and made it their sole purpose in life to seek revenge.

_ And the moment you fell down, their purpose had been lost. _

_ For if someone without a soul lost their purpose, what else was there to do? _

There was something about you that turned the underground anew. Soulless or not, they tried for your sake. The sake of the human who chose to stay because during their journey there was someone in particular whom you grew fond of.

 

Papyrus of course. Papyrus of Underfell.

 

Perhaps it was the fact that you were the only one to actually compliment his pasta recipes? Perhaps it was because even with his hardass moments he tried for  _ you _ ?

Maybe the fact that he stopped Undyne from impaling you was the real kicker on your part. But in the end neither of you knew why, it just sort of happened… You found yourself awestruck by him and he for you. In the end… things would never go back to normal.

Even though now they had, you were simply…  _ comfortable. _

 

Flowey said it wasn’t safe to let them roam free on the surface, the two of you made it all the way to the barrier, Flowey had transformed for just a few moments thanks to the souls that Asgore held, but no matter how much power he had, he couldn’t break the barrier because it was simply ‘too risky’. Which you didn’t blame Flowey for not wanting to release them, the soulless were unstable, after all. Papyrus himself had his moments still when he would snap and destroy half a field of tree’s for the sake of, well, not killing you or his brother. In the end you would never know for sure whether they could have lived in harmony with humans or not. But you chose to stay because they all deserved a chance. And so did Papyrus.

 

And that was how you decided to stay.

 

_ “I’m sure the boss would love for ya ta stay wit’ us.” _ Sans cackled as he glanced towards Papyrus. As serious posed and dagger eyed as he stood, his entire face was beet red from the realization that not only did Sans find it so obvious on how Papyrus felt for you, but the idea that maybe the rest of the underground knew too. It couldn’t be risked to be out in the open about it _ (even if they decided a human staying with them was a-ok, probably didn’t mean that it was a-ok to be dating one) _ , hence why Sans resorted to secret teasing only when inside of the house, and PDA was avoided at all cost on the outside.

 

Not that Papyrus did much PDA, to your dismay. You’d totally smooch the skeleton if he didn’t cockblock you all the time.

 

There were things that were okay where you were from, things you had gotten used to doing while on the surface… but that was no longer your home, you weren’t on the surface, and down here it wasn’t okay. In Underfell, romance and affection was frowned upon and shown as a sign of weakness, and the thoughts of having to keep such an intimate relationship secretive was… well… different. You loved Papyrus, and the moment he had asked you to be  _ his _ made your heart skip and flutter to the brink of a heart attack, how he had asked if it was alright for him to protect you…

 

_ “It’s hard… to connect these emotions to anything I’ve ever felt before.” _ Papyrus had tried to explain how he felt when he had first dared to take ahold of your hand, as gently as he possibly could  _ “I can’t promise I’ll be everything you deserve, I can’t promise that things will be easy. I just know that this  _ love _ is so strong that it feels almost like hatred? Like a burning peculiar anger rests within me that’s not even anger but so close to it that-- wait why are you laughing?!” _

 

_ “No matter what happens from this point forward, you are mine and I will protect you!” _

 

_ “But you have to stop LAUGHING WHEN I AM TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC--!!” _

 

And suddenly you blinked back into reality at the sound of a quick knock on the bathroom door.

 

You had been soaking in the bath for probably an hour and a half now, and your skin was getting pruny.

 

_ “Ew.” _ You frowned as you looked over your arm and fingers.

 

The knock sounded again, this time followed by a typical frog-throated Sans on the other side “Aye, are ya daydreamin’ again?! There’s three peoples sharin’ ONE bathroom! Either get out willin’ly or by force!”

 

“LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE!” Papyrus snapped on the other side as well, the sound of a smack was heard, but you didn’t even flinch _ (completely used to their behavior by now) _ as he continued “Humans need more time to clean than skeletons!”

 

_ Did he call you dirty? _

 

“Well I gotta-- uh!”

 

You started to play with the bubbles that coincidentally and conveniently covered your breasts from camera-view.

 

“Sans you have no reason to go in there--! You’re just trying to peep on her again!”

 

“BOSS I WASN’T GONNA--!”

 

You covered your ears, thankfully it toned them out well enough as the tub shook and the water rippled. Sans was a  _ pervert _ , but it isn’t like you weren’t used to it by now. At this point, he’s caught you plenty of times in situations you didn’t want to be caught in… Papyrus somewhat the same. At least with your  _ boyfriend  _ he would get embarrassed and run off as if it never happened. Sans on the other hand would never live it down, and had a tendency to gawk.

When the room stopped shaking and it calmed down, you lowered your hands and sighed, sinking back into the tub water that was already less than warm. Luke-warm? Or luke-cold…? Was luke-cold a thing?

“Sans let her bathe!” The Boss demanded, before finishing with “I am off to work!” from the other side of the door, and without waiting for you as you stumbled quickly out the bathtub, he started to walk away and leave you be. In a rush suddenly, you drained the tub and snagged a towel, not even fully drying off before you unlocked the bathroom door and hurried after the tall skeleton. The towel whipped as you wrapped it around yourself, and you didn’t even mind having to shove Sans out the way as he bee-lined for the bathroom.

“Watch the jacket!” He had yelled in what you’d consider a ‘Brooklyn accent’ where you’re from, stumbling to the side slightly from you storming to the front door. Just in time for Papyrus to open it and let the icy cold chill of Snowdin breathe through the living room.

 

“Hey! You’re leaving?” You questioned with a frown, finally reaching Papyrus and grasping one wrinkled hand onto the back of his battle body. As best as you could, for a guy who liked so much leather. Not that he could feel uncomfortable in it considering he was literally just bone. “I thought today you said we could hang out together.”

“I did!” He instinctively pulled himself out of your grip, as he naturally did with most people who touched him. It wasn’t until he turned around and realized it was you that his stature seemed to somewhat relax. His jagged teeth still in a natural scowl, his eyes squinting at you as if in disgust, and yet the red flicker within them expressed more than his own bone structure ever could. He was concerned suddenly “I had thought you meant  _ after _ work so I had already--”

“No, it meant  _ ditch _ work to be with  _ me. _ ” You frowned, and did your best to give him the puppiest puppy dog look you could muster. As ruthless as Papyrus was, he still had weaknesses for cute things... according to his doll collection in his room that he refused to let Sans see. “Just this once? You promised~!”

“I’m too busy to argue with you!” Papyrus simply hissed, turning back around to face the still open door. Your body was slowly freezing over thanks to being wet and in front of the icy cold wind. You did your best to shimmy behind Papyrus as he finished “I have to go and I’ll see you later-- and for the love of the Overlord put some clothes on! SANS! Give her something to wear before she freezes herself to death!”

And he stepped out quickly and slammed the door behind him. However with a glare and a huff you threw it back open and forced yourself outside, catching Papyrus before he stormed off to his post. You grabbed for him again, and this time he allowed it. “Papyrus!”

 

“What?!”

 

You weren’t sure what to say in the heat of the moment, you wanted him to stay so badly and yet you knew nothing, and no one, could ever keep Papyrus from his work. You swallowed, your body trembling slightly from the cold as you stood there trying to figure out what to even say. You couldn’t beg him to stay anymore, so you figured you had to let him go. And with a little shuddering sigh, you breathed out lightly “Um…” You tried “I love you.”

And suddenly his body tensed, but he turned his head slightly to look at you over his shoulder. As gently as he could, probably for the sake of not having anyone else hear the two of you, he mumbled  _ “I know.” _ Before pulling away and walking through the white snow towards his station. He easily stood out in his black and red uniform as he trekked through the snowy town and off into the distance.

 

You had tried to get it out of him this time, but it didn’t seem to work.

Shivering, you stepped back into the warm house and shuddered “Dammit.”

 

“If you catch’a cold ‘cause of bein’ a dumbass, Boss’ gonna kill me.” Sans was already hurrying down the staircase now, rushing your way with his own jacket held before him to try and drape over your shoulders. You accepted it, though you also knew fully well that he’d want it back once you were dressed.

“ ‘ere ya go, human. But give it back when ya change.” Sans cackled, as you expected, and you silently thanked him with a nod before heading to Papyrus’ bedroom to go dress. You practically dragged yourself, moping along on your way, not that Sans would notice. Neither of the skeleton brothers ever seemed to take hints too well. They were both the ‘blunt’ types of people-- er, monsters.

 

A part of you wanted to cry over all this.

 

But since you started to live in Underfell, you did your best to tough it out. Papyrus and Sans were technically the only two monsters underground that were pretty okay with you crying near or in front of them, or showing any sort of emotions at all. But even then you did your best to keep it to a minimum. Sometimes you found yourself stressed, not only over your own thoughts but how much you were pushed for being human. Your insecurities and faults, what made you different from everyone else… and in moments like these, Papyrus’ actions didn’t exactly help.

You loved him and you knew he felt the same for you, but you just wished he would say it or show it more. Was that too much to ask?

 

Was it really bad to wish that things were different instead of just the same?

 

After having your moment of relapse, you dressed and stepped out of Papyrus’ bedroom, locking it behind you as you were always told to do (you know, because of the doll thing) before making your way downstairs to the livingroom, where Sans was already sleeping on the couch. Ever since the four of you(this included Flowey) reached the end of the underground and explained things better, Papyrus was more lenient about letting Sans get his rest. Especially since Sans was using his magic almost every hour on the hour for the sake of ‘Boss’. Sans got worn out easily, it couldn’t be helped, so after you had explained to Papyrus how he was being too tough on him, the only change that occurred was Papyrus not snapping too often when Sans was caught sleeping in the house.

So even as you sat beside him on the sofa, you didn’t dare disturb him.

 

…

 

For a moment,  _ until you shook him because you needed to talk to someone. _

Sans jolted awake, his red eye flared brightly like fire as he grunted and looked around quickly. “Huh?! Wha--?!”

“I wanna talk to you.” You frowned at him, even as he glared at you in annoyance. You held out his jacket, and he slowly took it from you to slip it back on “ ‘bout?”

“Papyrus.” You lowered your gaze then to your lap. You weren’t sure where the sudden shameful feeling came from, but it was there. Suddenly you felt insecure and awkward wanting to talk about Sans’ brother to him. It’s not like you hadn’t before, every now and then you did confide in Sans for some form of advice. It oftentimes seemed as if he were the sanist monster in the underground, standing pretty close to Toriel. “It’s about Papyrus.”

“This wouldn’t happen ta be ‘bout what occurred jus’ now, would it?” Sans dared to ask, and you simply nodded. He chuckled lowly, glancing away from you and towards the television as he switched it on with a flare of his eye. The sounds of Mettaton’s talk-show filled the awfully quiet(and still somewhat chilly) room, and he commented “You ran out tha bathroom jus’ for ‘im, and on top a’ that, ya even ran out naked. Boy, I wish I got a broad like ya who’d do crazy shit like that for me.”

Even though he was laughing it off, laughing at his own jokes, he was mostly laughing alone. When he realized this, his breathing had calmed, and he looked away from the television and focused on you again “So what’s the problem?”

“Does Papyrus even still like me?” You were pretty forward with what you wanted to know at this point. There was no use beating around the bush, it was important to know that you didn’t choose to stay with him in vain. As beautiful of a confession it was when Papyrus expressed his feelings for you way back then, he didn’t seem to do that much anymore. And on top of that, you were growing weary. Weary and tired…

 

How many times was a girl supposed to say “I love you” before she actually received anything back?

 

Well, more than just an  _ ‘I know’ _ , that is.

 

And Sans’ eyes seemed to widen at your question as you stared him down. Your own brows were furrowed, your face flushed due to still trying to warm up from the outside cold. There was nothing more saddening than the thought that Papyrus was no longer in love with you, then again even worse would be finding out he never was. And breaking up would be just tragic, considering you’d have to leave the underground behind without them, something you tried to avoid because not only did you want to give monsters a second chance, but you wanted to be with Papyrus.

But… did he love you?

“Of course he does.” Sans reassured too simply, brushing it off as probably a pretty dumb question. He seemed to smirk as if quite certain of himself “What kinda question is that? I know blonde moments exist for ya’s, but you ain’t even blonde.”

“I’m serious.” You huffed, folding your arms across your chest and looking away from the short skeleton “This feels so one sided… I tell him I love him all the time, I show him I do too every day… but all I keep getting are the same reactions and responses.”

“You didn’t seem too picky ‘bout any o’ dis before.” Sans licked his teeth lazily, and you frowned before nodding as you replied “I know… I know before things were fine. I thought that just us being together would be enough but… I was wrong. Is it so bad to want things to be different and more… relationshippy?”

“Well, human. Lemme tell ya somethin’...” Sans stretched his arms out against the back of the sofa, one arm behind you while the other on the opposing side. His focus was back on Mettaton as the diva pranced around stage quite flamboyantly “You need ta understand that… us monsters don’t feel things like you’s do. Not that we don’t feel nothin’, jus’ that it’s pretty hard to do. An’ ‘den on top a’ dat, we’re still used to tha ol’ ways of how we used ta be. Ya know? The whole ‘feelin’s are a weakness’ spiel. He’s got a reputation now, a lot on ‘is back. Not only is he still tryin’ ta get in tha royal guard, but folks’ harder on ‘im ‘cause there’s a human livin’ with us.”

All this talk was about reputation and how he looked in front of others? The lecture wasn’t really a great one, you were only starting to feel worse. The thought of Papyrus being ashamed of you made you somewhat queasy. Maybe Sans noticed, because suddenly he got panicked “Heya, I didn’t mean it in any sorta bad way, alright? It’s jus’ that Paps is pretty used to a certain way of life… just as you is. And as you can tell, it’s hard for either of you’s to just switch to the other’s side of things n’ be okay wit it.”

 

He had a point then. You wanted Papyrus to be more open about your relationship, to be like the relationships you’ve seen on the surface. Hand holding, going out on dates, snuggling in public and making other people sick to their stomachs… that was the type of relationship you wanted with him, but you always reminded yourself that you chose to live underground with him, and that wasn’t how things worked around here. It didn’t matter how long you two had been dating and living together, it would always be abnormal.

 

“He likes ya.” Sans suddenly added, and you looked at him quickly. He grinned, his golden tooth gleaming almost in a strange mischievous manner, but it was genuine “If anythin’, you should jus’ ask ‘im. Be open about it, don’t go sneakin’ around askin’ his older bro. He ain’t the type to keep shit like this locked up anyway… if he really didn’t like you anymore, you’d’ve known by now.”

A part of you felt reassured, in some strange sense. But another part of you still felt confused. Did Papyrus still like you? Out of asking Sans, all you got in response was him telling you to ask him yourself, and that Papyrus just didn’t show feelings the same way you did.

And you already knew that.  _ Duh.  _ You were just hoping he would eventually, and yet he hasn’t.

“Now’s lemme get back to my nap.” He waved his hand at you, and you lifted from the sofa. As soon as you did this, Sans took over, draping himself across the springy cushions. He faced the television as if he were actually going to lounge and watch Mettaton’s show, however you were half way up the stairs before you heard his snoring, and with a little laugh you entered Papyrus’ bedroom and shut the door behind you. You weren’t sure what to do exactly about all this. Sans wouldn’t help you, and you figured the only true way to find out was to just... ask.

 

You spent hours sitting in Papyrus’ bedroom, playing with his dolls that he’d lecture you later about moving from their ‘respectful places’, browsing Undernet to troll back the trolls(that you were quite certain all had to be Alphys). And eventually after so many hours had passed and you presumed it to be nighttime, you heard the front door open. You sprung up from the desk and opened the bedroom door, seeing Papyrus brushing his shoulders off from the excess snow that seemed to come in with the wild and howling winds, before fully stepping inside. Sans was nowhere to be found in the living room, perhaps during your relaxing in your boyfriend’s bedroom he had eventually retired to his own, or maybe he left for his own work shift.

 

Probably not.

 

“Welcome home.” You said with a small smile as you descended the staircase. Papyrus grunted in response, already removing his scarf to hang on the coat rack beside the front door. He took notice of you, but besides that he simply made his way to the kitchen for his late night dinner. You decided to follow him, reassuring yourself in the back of your mind that it would be alright to talk to him about how you were feeling. You figured it had to be done sooner or later, right? And now was a better time than any, considering he was free from work which was rare.

You watched as he made his way to the stove, standing before a pot of pasta drenched in a bright yellow sauce that was surprisingly warm and inviting, and it brought a strange aroma throughout the kitchen. He picked up a spoon to have a taste, and just before you could try as well, he held his arm out to stop you almost protectively. You pouted as you looked up to him, but Papyrus simply shook his head “Do not bother, Sans ruined dinner again.”

You smirked at the comment, suddenly the yellow sauce clicked “That’s mustard, isn’t it?”

“Of course. Very much so.” Papyrus carried the warm pot of spaghetti and mustard sauce over to the trashcan, flipping it over to dump the contents into the bin, before bringing the pot to the sink and filling it with water “Well, I suppose I will go straight to bed instead. I’ll have leftovers tomorrow morning before work.”

The realization that he was once again going to slip through your fingers made you act. “Could we talk real quick, though? It’s not like you really need that much sleep--” You asked fast. Your nerves were fluctuating, flipping between feeling terrifyingly nervous about asking, and between feeling confident enough to get it over with. Of course he loved you, but just as Sans had said, he didn’t express it well. You watched as Papyrus filled up the pot with water, before turning off the faucet and looking over to you. You hoped that was a sign that he was waiting for you to start the conversation, but as soon as you opened your mouth to speak, he interrupted as he walked past you “Can we discuss this tomorrow before I leave for work? I must get rest. I have to get up early.”

“It’ll only take a moment, I promise~” You whined, following him as he made his way towards the stairs and was already heading straight upward. You were right behind him, tugging the back of his battle body. Papyrus tugged away of course, huffing as he went through the doorway and turned to face you. You smiled as best as you could, but it didn’t seem to work this time. Not that it worked last time, but this time it worked even less as he simply mumbled “Tomorrow. Now, don’t stay up too late, you need your rest.” And he closed the door just as quick as he had said those words. He practically closed it on your face, if you had been any closer you would have booped your nose on the wood.

 

You turned your back to the bedroom door immediately, carefully making your way down the stairs and to the living room almost so silent that you were afraid you’d wake up Sans. As if Papyrus had instantly fallen asleep and you were worried that anyone would startle awake just from you going down the staircase. You then proceeded to carefully take a seat on the couch, slow and steady, leading the springs creak and groan underneath you, and then you turned on the television. You turned the volume down, however as soon as Mettaton started to sing away into his microphone, you let it all out. All your deep seeded anguish, probably depression… it all just poured.

The waterworks started, you broke down and showed how much of a nervous wreck you truly were. As much as you tried your best to repeat Sans’ words through your mind, that Papyrus just expressed his affections differently, you couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that he simply wasn’t interested anymore. It wouldn’t go away until you heard it from Papyrus himself, but it almost seemed like he was avoiding you like the plague, which felt even worse. He was too busy with work to take notice to you, and even after all this time and finally having a chance to be together, he’d rather sleep… or he’d rather cook, or he’d rather do this and that.

The tears were practically steaming as they slid down your face, and you couldn’t help but let out tiny sobbing noises as Mettaton continued with his singing across the television screen; creating a strangely depressing atmosphere. Now and then he would look to the camera as if looking right at you, which made you hide your face in your hands to hide the shame you felt. As if he knew what you were going through, almost like he were mocking you with those four eyes of his.

 

But maybe he knew it, maybe everyone knew it?

 

It didn’t matter what Sans said in the end, because whatever he said… it wasn’t with Papyrus’ words.

 

It was simple… Papyrus didn’t love you anymore.

 

Your quiet sobs wounded up growing louder, the television still loud enough to drown it out, but a part of you didn’t exactly care whether Sans or even Papyrus could hear you. You just needed a good cry, and to reassure yourself that… maybe… you overstayed your welcome and it was time to leave.

You took in a deep breath, ready to continue bawling your eyes out when suddenly you heard the staircase creak. Almost immediately you lifted your arms to wipe at your eyes, sniffling and trying to compose yourself as fast as you could. You could only imagine that it was Sans coming downstairs for some type of snack. Maybe his pissed off expression at the realization that Papyrus threw away his spaghetti would cheer you up? You did another quick wipe of your nose and eyes before turning around and smiling meekly “Hey there sleepy--”

 

It was Papyrus.

 

“Oh.” You held in your breath again, managing to suppress a hiccup as the scarred eyes of the tall skeleton widened at your appearance. Papyrus wasn’t really great at taking hints or catching on to things, let alone anything that was waving right in his face, so you somewhat suspected he couldn’t even tell you had been crying since he went off to bed. But the shock and surprised look on his face made you question how much he could tell just by looking at you. “Why are you up? Did you forget something?”

Your voice wavered, it sounded as watery as your eyes. You were continuously blinking to keep the tears from falling infront of him. But all Papyrus did was stand at the bottom of the staircase, wide eyed, as if trying to figure out what to say.

Then finally, after what felt like a long awkward silence of thirty minutes, he mumbled “I suspected Sans had woken up… I was going to tell him to turn down the television. But you’re the only one down here.” It felt somewhat abnormal for him to talk softly. His voice was naturally gruff and deep, the sound of him being gentle made your already heated face grow hotter. Even moreso as he stepped closer to you just to place his ungloved fingers against your cheek. They were rough and cool to the touch, somewhat comforting you, but you managed another hiccup anyway.

 

“Were you in tears?!” Papyrus’ voice definitely began to lose their gentleness at the realization of what you had been doing for the past few minutes. His hand pulled away from your face just as quickly as he had yelled “Sans is always being an idiot! I’ll have a word with him about--”

Right before he could turn away, you grabbed him and pulled him back to you. Papyrus practically stumbled against you, which in turn caused you to stumble back a bit from his weight and the two of you bumped into the back of the couch. The audience from the television applauded at the right time.

“Sans has been asleep this entire time, Papy.” You said to him quickly, in hopes of stopping him from charging to fight Sans for no reason “It’s not his fault I’m upset.”

 

The two of you regained your composure, standing upright and away from the couch again so that he could tower over you, naturally. You wiped at your eyes, finally your sadness and overwhelming emotions had vanished, being replaced with determination. You were given a chance to speak your mind, and now there was no reason to avoid it after he had caught you crying over it. “Papyrus…” You started with a soft and shaky breath “I’m upset because of you.”

“Hm?” Papyrus eyed you with an invisible brow arched, confused at your accusation “But I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“You’ve been avoiding me lately.” You huffed, furrowing your own brows at him and now folding your arms across your chest “I’ve been trying to get some time to talk with you about something but… but maybe there’s really no need. I feel like all this is the answer and I just need to accept it.”

 

Papyrus was speechless, which was perfectly fine, he probably still didn’t understand what you meant. With a little sigh, and once more wiping your eyes that were trying to fill up with tears, you mumbled “Why am I here… Papyrus?”

The tall skeleton seemed nervous, he lifted a finger to scratch at where his cheek would have been (if, you know, he weren’t lacking muscle and fat) as he retorted with his own question “What do you mean? Because you needed a place to stay.”

“That’s not what I meant, and I feel like you know that’s not what I meant.” You turned away from him, walking around the couch so that you could return to your seat. You wished he would follow, but as always he didn’t take the hint, and remained out of your sight as you faced the television “Papyrus… why am I here if you don’t love me anymore?”

You could barely understand what Mettaton was talking about anymore, his words sounded like jibberish as your brain focused on straining to hear Papyrus’ response. But when no response came, you added “Do you… even still love me?”

 

There was a weird feeling in your stomach, a knot forming not only in your throat but in the back of your head. You felt a headache coming on, and ontop of that your eyes were once again beginning to well with tears. And this time you didn’t care to stop them. You let your head lower to face your lap, and the salty droplets dripped onto your legs.

 

This was it. This was the end.

 

You closed your eyes. No matter how fast your heart was beating and how determined you were to keep on loving him, it wouldn’t change the fact that his feelings were unrequited. If he didn’t feel the same for you, then your determination meant little to nothing. The negative thoughts ran like a cogwheel in your mind, all the things that went wrong… all the things that could’ve been better. But right before you choked down a fresh sob trying to escape you, you felt the weight of the sofa shift. Opening your eyes quickly, you suddenly leaned yourself over to your right, and found your body lightly pressing against-- well, when you looked up you discovered it was none other than Papyrus.

Just as soon as your eyes locked with his(that were of course glancing elsewhere in probably an embarrassed state) he had wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you even closer against him. Surprisingly, the comforting gesture(or the attempt of one) managed to keep your sobs to a minimum, and resulted in mostly just sniffling as you wiped at your eyes. As precious as this scene was, he still never answered you.

Your nose was stuffed, eyes were irritated, and your whole body was already overheating now from how much crying you had managed in one night. And to top it all off, the two of you got no where other than you pouring your guts out and Papyrus… well… hugging you. A comforting hug, but still just a hug compared to all that had just happened.

 

Did this mean that… he really  _ didn’t _ care about you anymore?

 

Your dreary thoughts slipped away as soon as they had come, because suddenly Papyrus had turned to fully face you, and with his free hand he gently took hold of your chin to let your face gaze over his own. The intense and rather deep look made you melt so easily, the care in his features was genuine. It was a side of him that you had familiarized yourself with because they didn’t come along often; the look of love. His overworking, strict and often angry expression seemed pretty relaxed, and just as soon as you had caught sight of it, it vanished. But only because he had pressed closer and now removed the small gap between you both, sealing your lips with a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Brushing your lips over dry and rough bone, what the two of you deemed as kiss worthy probably looked more like nuzzling if anyone were to actually lay witness to it. But it lingered, and you did your best not to turn it into a makeout session. This was, after all, a rather serious and intense situation. Even if your mind was starting to get clouded with confusion.

You wanted the kiss to last a lot longer than it did, but Papyrus had slowly pulled himself back from you, and just in time for you to gasp lightly for breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding in. You looked him over, letting one of your hands gently touch his face as he lifted his own hand to press against yours. And you two simply looked at eachother quietly for what felt like eternity… until he finally muttered under his rather raspy breath “Does that answer your question?”

 

You smirked, chuckling a little under your own breath before sighing out and humming thoughtfully. You let a finger trace down from his cheekbone to his jawline “Hm… maybe it does. But I don’t think you answered me clearly. Can you repeat that?”

 

Papyrus didn’t even hesitate, almost as if it were a mission as his jagged and sharp fang-like teeth leaned forward to press to your lips just as they had done before. The kiss was deeper then, definitely more passionate as you two embraced and held onto one another. It had been so long since the both of you kissed this deeply, let alone hugged each other so intimately. The feeling was intense, and even you could tell how hard Papyrus was trying to hold back just as you were. The both of you understood perfectly clear that make-up sex wasn’t exactly something that should happen… maybe you two could  _ make that up later. _

 

The kiss had broken once again, and you were practically breathless as you let out a soft gasp and tiny giggle “W-Wow…” You managed, just in time for Papyrus to respond with his own little cackle.

 

And then finally, all you ever wanted to hear, he softly added “Of course I love you. I know I do not say it much… sometimes when I am rushing to work, and with training, I can get distracted. But believe me when I say that…” He paused, Papyrus swallowed almost as if he were terribly nervous to admit something “I really do care about you. And we’ve… dealt with eachother for so long that I can’t even imagine ever… dealing with someone else.”

 

_ Dealing with?  _

Eh, close enough.

 

You snickered and wrapped your arms around his neck to give him a light hug, just as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You hummed “I love you too, Papyrus. And I’ll always be here to deal with you.”

 

“Very well.” He pressed his face to your forehead, and you wiggled a bit in excitement from the attention you finally were receiving. This was nice, you definitely were on cloud nine and nothing could ruin--

 

“Aye, could ya’s keep it down?! I’m tryin’ ta sleep up ‘ere!”

 

…

  
You and Papyrus sighed, yelling together “ **SHUT UP SANS.** ”


End file.
